Dak
Dak was an NPC, a Rebel hoverplane co-pilot with Luke's hoverplane. The Enemy Let Slip Luke boarded a hoverplane with his co-pilot, Dak. He asked Dak how it was going, and Dak said he felt great because he'd met this girl, Toryn, and after the battle, they were going to retire and settled down on Alderaan. Dak described his plans for the future and how happy he and Toryn were going to be together. As Luke let all that sink in, it occurred to him to ask, how exactly does one retire from a Rebellion? On his hoverplane, Luke fired at the nearest "camel" (actually an armored tank). Luke's shot bounced off the armored tank. Luke noted the hoverplanes came equipped with harpoons for hunting glacier worms. R2 asked how that was going to help. Luke admitted he didn't know, he was just making it up as he went along. At that moment, a tank fired at his hoverplane. Luke tried to dodge, but the hoverplane sustained major damage in the rear compartment. Luke asked Dak if he was okay, but Dak had slumped forward, unconscious. The Rebel Troopers kept firing at the tanks, only for all their shots to keep bouncing off. In one of the tanks, General Veers contacted Vader to complain how silly he felt riding a giant attack camel. Vader asked if it was working. Veers admitted that it was. Vader told him Vader would be landing Vader's troops. Luke contacted Princess to warn that the Imperials would be landing troops soon. Princess asked if he was sure since they hadn't picked up any landers yet. Luke replied that he just had a feeling. Luke fired a harpoon at one of the tanks, hitting it in its legs. Wedge radioed in from another hoverplane to compliment his shooting, but said he didn't think Luke could tow it very far. 3PO suggested he fly around the tank's legs to trip it with his harpoon wire. Luke did so and the tank tripped and fell. R2 ordered the Rebel Troopers to capture that camel. Ledick Firest was happy to obey this order, because then they could use it against the others. The Imperial Troopers in the fallen tank tried to get it back up again. They pressed a button labeled "Rise triumphantly" only to discover that it just opened the sunroof. Luke fired into the open sunroof, causing the entire tank to explode, much to R2's distress. One of the camels fired at Luke's hoverplane. Luke tried to dodge, but he was hit and the blast hit the engines and caused the hoverplane to crash right in the path of the camel. Luke wanted to pull Dak to safety, but it was a struggle just to get out of his own safety harness. Luke made it out. He still tried to get Dak out, who moaned, indicating he was still alive, but the camel continued bearing down on them. Luke lost his grip of Dak and fell headlong into the snow. Luke insisted he could still save him. The camel's huge foot landed on the hoverplane with Dak still inside, crushing it. Luke amended that to maybe. (Dak was really dead.)